A Night of Almosts
by LtSarcastic
Summary: A quick bit of Royai fluff that I wrote for my Secret Santa this year. Riza and Roy meet up at an annual Christmas party and things get a little exciting.


Riza wasn't a big fan of the formal Christmas party General Grumman hosted every year. The decorations were overdone, the music cheesy and the punch was much too strong.

But every year she dressed up and she went. She let herself get roped into only one single dance-the General claimed the host must dance with every beautiful lady present-then politely yet firmly refused any other hopeful partners. After that was done, she spent the rest of her time loitering by the drink table in the corner. She watched the guests mingle and dance far afar, letting the conversations mix into unintelligible buzzing.

Now she scanned the crowd aimlessly, seeing many familiar faces, but no one she felt like talking to. Her eyes passed over all of them until she spotted him. He stood on the opposite side of the ballroom with a small group of people. Pressed close to him was a brunette in a floor length gown, obviously his date as her arm was draped through his. Riza recognized her as one if the Madame's girls. She watched as the woman tossed her head back in laughter that was lost in the crowd.

Deciding that she'd stared long enough, Riza began to look away when he lifted his head and their eyes connected. Even from there, she could see him stiffen before he leaned close to his date, whispering in her ear.

Riza watched the girl nod and run off into the arms of an eager dance partner. She looked back and he was gone. She sighed, but she couldn't say she was surprised when she soon heard the tapping of expensive dress shoes coming her way.

"Enjoying the party, Lieutenant?" Roy asked, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Of course, sir."

"Much better view from over here, don't you think?"

Riza raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure what you mean, sir."

"It's always easier to follow the rhythm when you're watching from farther away." Roy paused and chanced a glance her way. "But I think you would be fine in the middle of it as well."

Riza did nothing to hide the incredulous tone in her voice. "Are you trying to ask something of me, sir?"

Roy choked a little and cleared his throat to cover it up. "Just a simple dance, Lieutenant. Nothing so indecent!"

"Oh," was her only reply.

He turned her way and offered her hand. "Well, Lieutenant? Would you care for a dance?"

Riza hesitated, looking out at the couples spinning on the ballroom floor. "I'm not sure that's a-"

Roy laughed. "Oh, c'mon!" He took her hand and, when she didn't protest, pulled her to the edge of the dance floor. Pulling her close, Roy led them into the slow rhythm of the waltz.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" He grinned down at her.

"Hmm." She couldn't look at him, afraid he'd see the tiny smile that'd found its way onto her face. It'd be like letting him win if he saw that she was enjoying herself.

They kept silent as they twirled around the room with the other pairs. But soon, Riza felt the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She knew that feeling well.

"Colonel, we're being watched." She whispered as they passed another couple.

Roy stiffened at her words and took a quick look around, just managing to stay in rhythm. He noticed several people glancing their way, talking behind gloved hands. He swore under his breath as he saw the other subject of the people's conversation-his date, snuggled close to the man she danced with.

"I'm afraid my reputation precedes me," Discontent colored his voice. "We may have to cut this short to save yours, Lieutenant."

"Of course."

They stepped out of sight at the first opportunity, leaving the gossips behind them.

"I think that's enough excitement for me," Riza admitted. "I think I'll take my leave."

"I'll walk you to the door."

They walked in silence, making their way to the front doors with as much stealth as possible. As soon as they arrived, Riza found her wrap and asked the doorman to grab her a car.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night, Lieutenant."

A twisted smile pushed itself onto her expression. "Hardly. You made tonight a little more exciting at least. So thank you for that much."

"Well, you know me. I always try to please the ladies."

Riza laughed at that. "Of course, sir." She turned to the door and began to walk away.

Roy's crooked grin stayed in place for only a moment before it began to slide off his face. He reached out and caught her wrist.

"Colonel, what...?"

He pulled her to him, held her close. He cupped his hand around her face.

She tilted her face up to him, eyes wide, felt his gloved fingers under her chin.

She felt his breath as he sighed; he was so close. Her eyes fluttered close. She felt a deep need to close the small gap between them but as she moved to, her brain turned back on, screaming that this was the furthest thing from a good idea.

She sighed and lowered herself back away from the Colonel. Her eyes opened and saw pain flicker across his face. A pain she knew all too well.

"Thank you for escorting me to the door. Good night, Roy." Riza whispered and then she was gone.

He stood there a moment, staring at the place she had stood. Then he shook himself and started to return to the party when something caught his eye.

Just above him, hung on the edge of the doorway, was a fresh green spring of mistletoe. He stared at it in disbelief before he began to laugh. He couldn't contain himself.

"Merry Christmas to me." And he whistled all the way back into the ballroom.


End file.
